Door Prizes and Party Favors
by whitedove03
Summary: NC17 oneshot. John and Natalie attend a house warming party for Evangeline.


**Atn: I do not own these characters nor do I wish to. They require too much time and I don't have the extra chains that I would need to keep them in my basement. (All chains are currently being used on James Marsters and David Boreanez. However if John McBain or Michael Easton, the actor himself, expressed an interest in being chained up in my basement I think I could find an extra set lying around. LOL**

**Authors note: This originally was going to be a simple Smut roulette but I was feeling the need to humiliate someone. So we got both in this fic. LOL Hope you all like it. Thanks Tina for the inspiration. (Your smut roulette for me)**

**

* * *

**

**Door Prizes and Party Favors NC-17**

A party! Of all the places John wanted a reunion with Natalie a party was not one of them. She had been to Harrisburg for 2 weeks this time and they had been the longest 2 weeks of his life. He thought about her all the time while he should have been working and had dreamed about her while he had been sleeping. And now the only thing he wanted to do was drag her to bed and make love to her until she screamed his name in wicked pleasure. He was hard and aching at the very sight of her and there wasn't a bed in sight.

Natalie surveyed the room as she stood by John's side. He was gripping her waist tightly, unconsciously pulling her against his hips and she suddenly wondered why she was attending this boring party when she could be at home with John making love. They were at Evangeline's house warming party. She had thrown it because she was tired of being home alone and no one wanted to refuse the invitation of a blind woman. So Natalie had come when she arrived back in town. They had been there for a half an hour and Natalie was ready to leave, she didn't need to ask if John was ready to go, the hard ridge pressed into her hip was proof that he would rather be someplace else, "Lets go get our coats." Natalie whispered to him.

He heard her words and didn't say a word. He simply grabbed her hand and dragged her to the room where he had seen Cris put all their coats. No one noticed them leave except for one person, her eyes narrowed and she waited a moment and then followed as everyone else was in shock to see Nora out of the hospital and at the door. She had wanted to surprise the whole town with her amazing recovery, and she did.

John opened the door to the room and saw that it was a bedroom; all the coats were thrown in a heap on the bed. His only thought was to get Natalie home and he quickly went to the pile of coats and pulled his out of the pile. Natalie did the same. As she did someone else's coat fell to the floor and they both reached to pick it up. As John reached for the coat he looked up he realized he could see straight down Natalie's dress to her ample breasts. He froze at the sight, desire slamming into him with the force of a runaway train. In the next second he had straightened up and dragged her to him, claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss. His need for her taking over his actions and blocking out all but the woman in his arms.

Natalie slammed against him as he dragged her close and took her mouth in a hard demanding kiss. She moaned as she felt his tongue slip in and sweep the inside of her mouth before retreating. She followed it with her own, tasting him, causing John to let loose a rumbling moan. Two weeks up bent up passion came crashing forth and all she could think about was getting him naked and having him inside of her. As if they had a will of their own her hands made quick work of the buttons of his dress shirt and soon she was roughly shoving it off his shoulders and onto the floor.

The feel of Natalie in his arms went straight to his head and he couldn't seem to get enough of her. After she tugged off his dress shirt and moved onto his pants he reached for her hips and dragged her close, pressing his throbbing erection into her. He groaned as she arched into him and pushed his pants and boxers down. He kicked them off quickly and again reached for her, he grasped her thighs and lifted her up and tossed her on to the pile of coats on the bed. Lost in his overwhelming passion for her he climbed over her, still wearing his white wife-beater tank.

He smiled as he felt Natalie writhe beneath him and knew he had to have her, NOW. Kissing her with lips and tongue he again reached for her hips and grasped her dress. Tearing his lips from hers and shoving up her dress he saw that she wore an ice blue thong no doubt meant to drive him nuts. It worked he growled in appreciation then reached for them and yanked them down her hips and legs. With his other hand he found her core, she was hot and very wet. When she shifted, kicking off her panties and opened her legs wide for him he slipped two fingers inside and began to stroke her.

Natalie felt his fingers and thought she would cum immediately but she held back. She felt his hand working her and she moaned loudly, lost to everything but the feel of his fingers. All too soon she felt the tremors start and knew she was going to cum, "John!" She gasped and then tumbled over the edge, her inner muscles gripping his fingers in a powerful climax.

John almost lost it then but held himself in check. As her release waned he removed his fingers, they were soaked with her juices. Knowing she was watching him with her dazed eyes and knowing that it would make her hot he deliberately licked his fingers clean, grinning as she moaned and the heat flared in her eyes again. She reached for him but he pushed her hand away, knowing if she touched him he would loose it. He once again moved over her and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his mouth as he positioned himself and then in one hard thrust, sank into her slippery center.

Natalie gasped as she felt him fill her, his thick member stretching her out and rubbing her in the most delicious way. She wrapped her hands around his back as he began his thrusts inside her, clenching them on his hips. She drew her legs up and circled his waist, locking her ankles behind his back and moving her hands into his hair, allowing him an even deeper penetration. Her dress rode up even further as John's questing hands sought and found her breasts under the dress, squeezing them roughly as he moved inside her.

John was thrusting into her so hard that she was sliding up the bed, the coats beneath them making her move all the more. He was on fire, burning up with the need to make her cry out his name before he found his release. He didn't think he could last much longer so he removed a hand from her breast, swallowing her moan of disapproval with his mouth, and brought it to her sensitive nub. He stroked it as he continued to move inside her and was please when she stiffened and arched her hips high off the bed. Hearing her half scream, half moan, "Johnnnnn!" He gave in and let his release claim him. Thrusting twice more he exploded into her, he seed shooting into her pulsing canal. "I love you, Natalie!" He groaned loudly into her mouth as he shuddered and shook.

"I love you too John," Natalie told him, not in the least bit shocked that he had said he loved her. He had been saying it for months now and although she always got a thrill from hearing him say it, the words no longer shocked her.

The figure watching from the doorway however was shocked! Devastated actually, tears forming in her eyes she backed away slowly and went to the bathroom, trying to compose herself.

Hearing the bathroom door shut brought both John and Natalie back to their senses. The quickly put their clothes back on and righted everything. Grabbing their coats they quickly headed for the door only to be blocked by an angry Evangeline.

"So glad you could finally join the party!" She snarked looking off to the left of them, towards the bed with the coats on it.

"Actually we were just getting our coats, something came up and we need to leave," Natalie told her, trying not to roll her eyes. The way Evangeline was acting one would think she saw them... but no that was impossible. Not even Evangeline, a pity hound if there ever was one, would pretend to be blind. But her next words made Natalie look at her sharply and wonder.

"I'll bet something came up. I know what you were doing in there! How could you do that to me!" This last comment was directed at John and he was confused. He decided to just shrug and try not to grin too smugly. He didn't want the whole room to know he had just been having mind-blowing sex with Natalie just moments before. He was pretty certain no one had heard them above all the noise of the party. But Evangeline's obvious anger at them was attracting unwanted attention from the rest of the guests.

Evangeline was fully enraged and wasn't watching what she was saying, or doing for that matter. She marched straight to the bad and grabbed up a fur coat from the bed, there was an obvious stain on it and Natalie blushed fire-engine red when she realized what it was. They had made love on top of it and obviously they had gotten it 'dirty'

Evangeline stomped back to them and shook the coat in their faces, "You had sex on my coat! That's disgusting! How could you love her and not me!" She continued to rage and Rex who had seen and heard everything began to laugh hysterically. Through his laugher he got out, "Yeah how could you Natty? That coat is disgusting you could have at least used a nicer, cleaner coat to protect the sheets."

Evangeline spun around to Rex and shouted, "SHUT UP!" She was still furious that John could love Natalie and not her. How was that possible?

As Evangeline yelled at Rex it occurred to John that Evangeline walked to the bed with out tripping over anything, she had spun around and shouted at Rex with out even thinking! "Can you see Evangeline?" He asked ignoring the stares and amused looks from almost everyone in the room. Everyone already knew he couldn't get enough of Natalie, his attention on his growing belief that Evangeline could see and had been pretending to be blind.

Evangeline, still livid snapped at John, "Of course I can see! I saw you having sex with that Whore on MY coat you bastard!" The room was suddenly silent and Evangeline clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized what she had said. Then everyone one began to talk at once demanding explanations. Never in her life had Evangeline been more mortified and embarrassed as she tried to explain herself to everyone else.

John saw his opportunity to escape and he took it. Holding onto Natalie's hand he pulled her from the chaos and out the door. The only one who noticed this time was Rex who smiled to himself and said softly, "Have fun Natty, you deserve it."

Natalie was in shock as they made their way back to the hotel. She had been pretending to be blind. How could she do that? "I can't believe it!" Natalie muttered as John opened the door and they walked into the room. "I just can't believe it!"

"Natalie?" John said as they entered the bedroom.

Natalie looked at him distracted her mind still on what had just been revealed. "What?"

"Shut up," He said and bent low to kiss her. All thought of Evangeline flew from her mind as they made their was to his bed and continued their own private celebration.

**The End**


End file.
